Seawolf
| size2e = | alignment2e = Neutral evil/Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = Neutral evil/Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = Carnivorous | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Aquatic | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = Thin mane | feathers = | eyecolor = Red | build = Seal-lupine | distinctions = | form1 = Lesser | appearance1 = | form2 = Greater | appearance2 = | based = | first = }} A seawolf was a very rare lycanthrope that could transform between a seal-wolf creature, a humanoid, or a hybrid bearing qualities of both forms. Description Seawolves could either be lesser or greater. Greater seawolves were generally more powerful: they were bigger, stronger, and better swimmers. Lesser seawolves were only faster on land. Otherwise, they were identical. All seawolves could assume three forms: human form, wolf-human hybrid, or seal-wolf hybrid. At sea, it was fastest at swimming in its seal-wolf form, followed by its human form, then the wolf-human hybrid form. Each form was thickly muscled, but the seal-like form had a thin mane. Behavior Seawolves were savage predators, and lived for the chance at murdering, which they preferred to do in animal form. Otherwise, they were found in human form, often pretending to be sailors or similar professions and committing crimes. They indulged in causing chaos, burglary, and attacking at every opportunity. As with other werecreatures, a seawolf's lycanthropy was transferred via biting. If the transmission was successful, the infected being would transform into a seawolf on the turn of the next full moon, or within two to five days. The infected creature would feel tainted by evil, much like a twisted version of their former self. Female seawolves were rarer and, when impregnated, they would give birth to seawolf cubs, which would appear human in the day, and like a seal at night. However, they were always swiftly deserted by their evil parents, with only a one-in-twenty chance of the abandoned seawolves reaching adulthood. The seawolf diet consisted of sea mammals, fish, and even humans. When in the mood, seawolves would turn into their human forms to visit the local tavern. Here, their activities consisted of much drinking and wenching. Combat In seal-wolf form, seawolves would attack with deadly bites, which they could also do (but to lesser effect) in hybrid form. Seawolves were dexterous by nature, as well as cunning. They preferred to fight in their primal seal-wolf forms. Unlike other lycanthropes, when seawolves were slain, they did not revert back to their natural form. Abilities Such creatures could hold their breath for a long time underwater, but needed to come up for air, as dolphins did. Society Seawolves formed medium-sized packs, or otherwise traveled on their own or in pairs. Seawolf societies often hunted vessels, which they would board during night time. Once on board, the aquatic lycanthropes would steal treasure, murder the sailors, or both. Otherwise, a few select seawolf spies would integrate themselves into a naval society in their human forms. After this, they would wreak havoc aboard, leading the ships into an ambush of waiting seawolves. Some seawolf societies kept hidden lairs in coastal environments that were easily accessible from the sea. Seawolves could choose other evil lycanthropes as their allies, such as weresharks, and they hated selkies. Notable Seawolves * Hrarnok Sharkchum, a lesser seawolf assassin of the Night Masks. * Asheford Dockscourge, a greater seawolf master hunter from Skullport. * Jezgar Skentzin, a greater seawolf pirate, who infected an entire crew. * Dulfan, a seawolf who recruited a large pack, hunting ships and locathah. Appendix References Connections Category:Aquatic creatures Category:Lycanthropes